Parasol/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png O Convite Extra The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png Pinkie Pie above other ponies S1E3.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Any more interruptions S1E04.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Dracofobia Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png Olhe Bem Antes de ir Dormir Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png Passagem do Inverno Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png A Corrida das Folhas Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Sem cutie mark Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Sentido Pinkie The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Snowflake inspection S1E16.png Pegasi mixing rainbows S1E16.png Clouds being made S1E16.png Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rainbow Dash says "Best day ever!" again S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Catwalk S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png Um Pássaro no Casco Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Rarity shocked S1E22.png Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png Pinkie Pie hops up S1E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png Pinkie Pie 'I am the best at parties' S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Twilight and choir end Twilight's solo S1E26.png Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png Fluttershy and Twilight "meet new friends" S01E26.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight "sell some apples" S01E26.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity "find my prince" S01E26.png Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 1 Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash Landing Gracefully S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Rainbow Dash wow S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Speaks to the Crowd S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png O Último Rodeio Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flim giving Sweetie Drops a big smile S2E15.png Ponies singing along 2 S2E15.png Applejack was right all along S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Fluttershy scared S02E19.png A Fluttershy Furacão Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Tired Thunderlane S02E22.png Rainbow Dash watching over training S2E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png Excited pones S2E22.png Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter hug S02E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Ponyville Confidencial Foal Free Press S2E23.png Background ponies in the market S2E23.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Duelo Mágico Ponies at town hall.png Com Insônia em Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Academia Wonderbolts Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Great save there S3E07.png Touching down S3E07.png Safe and reunited S3E07.png Jogos para Pôneis Back of Parasols head S2E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies running through Pinkie S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Pinkie watching confetti rain S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "the goof-off is off!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Twilight "what about you, Pinkie Pie?" S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Pinkie Pie hopping while Applejack is pulling a wagon S4E14.png Não é Fácil ser Breezies Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Ponies looking S4E20.png Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png Ponies in shock S4E20.png Trocas! AJ and Rarity approaching Bill Neigh's stall S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Ponyville teams training S4E24.png Fluttershy flying upside-down S4E24.png Helia and Parasol hoof-bump while doing wing-ups S4E24.png Ponyville teams cheering S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "there are no winners" S4E24.png Rainbow Dash encouraging the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams go back to training S4E24.png Ponyville teams getting off the train S4E24.png Spike carrying a heavy duffel bag S4E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png 5ª Temporada The Cutie Map - Part 2 Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Our Town in celebration S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Bloom & Gloom Apple Bloom runs up to Mayor Mare S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Pegasi making the clouds snow S5E5.png Rainbow points Dewdrop to a direction S5E5.png Rainbow points Parasol to a direction S5E5.png Spinning snow S5E5.png Parasol and Noteworthy walking together S5E5.png Rainbow hiding behind a pillar S5E5.png Parasol screaming S5E5.png Parasol and Cloud Kicker having a snowball fight S5E5.png Amending Fences Canterlot library interior shot S5E12.png Moon Dancer studying in silence S5E12.png Library ponies shushing Twilight S5E12.png Twilight speeding off-screen S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer inside a magic bubble S5E12.png Library ponies shushing Twilight and Moon Dancer S5E12.png Diversos My Little Pony Spike.jpg First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Post wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Categoria:Galerias de personagens